finnceline 1
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: 1)i'm just gonna wright the type of story, then a number, but that doesn't mean they're related. 2)I find finn and marceline romance the easiest to write. don't ask why. I don't know. also if you like mine you should check out alicia vaill's stories. they're similar but better.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline and finn were at the tree house, playing pranks on jake. "oh, hey guys! I forgot! There's another couples movie night coming up!" said jake "are you two going together again?" finn blushed. Marceline punched jake. "why don't i leave you two alone two decide?" then, like a fly just managing to escape a venus fly trap, he left. "so..." they both said. "marcy, will you go with me?" the last time this happened he just wanted to go to the movies but deep down he and Marceline knew what was actually going on. Before she had a chance to respond, Marceline's dad, hunson abadeer, appeared. "wah?" said finn. "hey honey!" he said. "go away dad this isn't like that!" finn was a little red. He didn't really know what to think. "finn" said hunson abadeer "me and Marceline have a deal that if she dates, i can live on the surface, as long as i don't eat any souls" Marceline was blushing more than usual. "dad he just wants to be friends!" "marcy. I'm the ruler of the nightosphere. I deal with liars, thieves and killers all day. I can read people like a book. And he want's to be more than friends. And i can sure tell that's what you want two" Marceline and finn were so red their cheeks seemed to have almost become crimson. "DAD! NOT COOL!" she realized how high her voice was. "told you" said her dad. Finn was sweating he didn't know whether to sigh or cry or scream or run. He stood up but Marceline grabbed his hand. He was sitting in-between them. "marcy we could just go to the movies" said finn "hang on buddy" said hunson "we need to lay out some rules. One, you can kiss. I'm okay with that. Two, nothing past the under wear- "DAD!" yelled Marceline. "honey, can you give us guys a moment?" he said. "as much as i think you'll suck out his soul, i don't wanna be here" so, she left. "okay finn. Three, if she gets really emotional she may become dangerous. Do not let that happen. Four, do NOT sleep with her, and you know i don't just mean sleeping. Among other obvious things, that's all. If you do any of these things, i will eat your soul. Understand?" finn nodded, considering if asking her out was so smart after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline sat in fins room with the door locked. Hunson abadeer had left, having had business to attend to. Finn was worried. His room was his personal place. Even though it was jakes room to, he always knew when finn needed it to himself. Having been a year since the last time he went to couples movie night, he was a little older. He was not quite 5 feet 10 inches- taller than most. His voice was a little deeper, being fourteen, and he was right in the middle of that "awkward phase" jake told him about. Luckily, he had him there so far, but, facing the possibility that lady was pregnant, he had actually built a small house, with finn's help, so that he and lady, and maybe the new baby, could be together. Finn knew he had to leave the house by the time he was 15. He would miss this house, even though his was only a ten minute walk away.

"marcy? Please come out. I'm sorry. Please" a sad Marceline walked out. she lunged at finn. He tensed for a second, expecting her to punch him or something, but she didn't. She hugged him. At first he tried to push her off. Seeing as the movie night was in two nights and the really wasn't much preparing to do, he just sat there with her crying. They sat there all night. When finn woke up he was still in the hall. Marceline was still there. His shirt was drenched with tears, so, being a gentleman he put her in his bed and tucked her in. This was the first time he saw her actually not float.

Finn went to go sleep in his new shed-like house. The next day he went to marceline's, knowing she would have left and gone back there.

When he got there he heard her crying and was about to nock, but, he realized-

'i might have feelings for Marceline!'

So he left before she found him and went to talk to jake. When he got there, jake and lady were cuddling on the couch. "sorry guys" finn frowned, "i guess this is a bad time" jake got up. "lady, i'm sorry but finn wouldn't have come unless it was really important if he knew we were together" lady went upstairs. "okay finn what is it?" "Jake!" said finn worriedly, "i think- i- i may have feelings for..." jake smirked "bubblegum? Flame princess?" his smile faded. "oh glob, not mar- "yes!" finn cut him off. "Marceline" jake decided to put his feelings aside and said "okay, bro. Is this another one of those 'PB' things?" "no. Yes. Maybe. I don't know" worried finn. "it's fine brother. Tell you what, if you really like her, i'll get you on a date with her and we'll see where it goes" jake had called finn brother before, it was usually bro though. But this was different. Not concerned, but also frightened. Finn was suspicious 'does he think he's losing me? That would never happen' finn thought 'unless...' "FINN!" jake yelled . finn had dazed off through the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Movie night was one day away. Finn went to Marceline's and knocked on her door. He heard more sobbing. 'Why is she crying so much' he was really worried now. She wouldn't open the door and Finn realized what he had to do. He walked around her house, finally finding her old acoustic. She had taught him to play it. He walked by her window. He wasn't sure if this would get him into trouble, or push Marceline over the edge, or what it would do, but it was all he could think of.

He began playing (it's at this point you should play woodkid's cover of someone like you for effect)

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I´m back  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead"  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

You'd know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, yet

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I´m back  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead" Yeah

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I´m back  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead


	4. Chapter 4

"that song... i remember that from before the war..." finn heard Marceline say to herself. Finn actually started to cry. He didn't realize how similar that song had been to his life, up until now. Marceline walked out of the house and finn quietly hid his tears. "finn..." said Marceline "do you really feel like that?" finn blushed. But he didn't think he was embarrassed. "I-Well-I- think... so. It was the only way i could think to get you out" Marceline told him to come inside.

"finn- your probably wondering why i was crying so much" finn nodded. "the reason is, I-I do... like you, but, i'm immortal. If i get involved with you, i'll get attached to you, and then i'll have to watch you grow old and die, along with all my other friends" Marceline sobbed into finn's shoulder. "marcy. I know you need to be distant, to protect yourself. But... i still think we should just try this. We don't even have to go to the movies. We can just go... run with some wolves or something" Marceline stopped crying. "i'd like that"

So finn took Marceline to a distant hill. "sorry the wolves aren't here tonight. I must have scared them of when i was protecting wildberry princess from them" said finn. "finn" said Marceline "it's 1 o'clock in the morning" "oh crop! Jakes gonna be lookin' for me!" Marceline looked a little mad. "well finn, that'll have to wait, cause i can't fly us home in time for the sun to come up and i don't have my umbrella. We have to find somewhere" finn was sorry he hadn't thought of that. "marcy, i think there's a cave here somewhere..." Marceline smirked. "good. I like caves" so finn walked Marceline to a beautiful cave, bigger than both their houses combined. "oh... my... glob." Said the vampire as they walked through the entrance. "i hope it's okay. It gets really cold at night though"

Marceline shrugged. She slept at daytime so finn decided he would sleep two, but he maintained a distance of about 2 metres, to stop things getting awkward. "finn" she said "thanks for staying at a distance, to stop things getting... out of hand. But it's freezing in here. Come here" finn blushed and shook his head. "okay. Don't blame me if you get sick" she closed her eyes. Being a vampire, she could feel the cold, but it didn't bother her, and she knew that if she got sick, she'd be fine, eventually. Marceline laid there asleep but finn couldn't sleep. He was too cold. "marcy" he said. No response was heard. He was about to consider her offer when he heard a noise. "marcy get up!" Marceline slowly sat up(floating) and opened her eyes. "finn, are you gonna ask what i meant by cuddling, i just meant to keep you warm" finn blushed a little, but turned so she wouldn't see. "marcy, i heard something" Marceline closed her eyes again. "it's probably nothing" but before finn could reply, a giant figure appeared in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn drew his sword. The figure walked from the shadows to reveal it's hideous form. Finn was shocked. He had never seen anything like it. It had a body similar to that of an upright rabbit's, and the face of a man. But it's face was upside down. That's when finn realized- this was an amalgamation of two things. The human body stretched down the animal's back, fur (thankfully) covering below his stomach. It whispered something. All finn could make out was "human... hunger... master..." then it's face began sobbing as it's tale stretched around it's body. It was unusually long, or at least finn thought, seeing that it was obviously an unnatural, and thus, undocumented creature. He was terrified. 'Who would do this to a person... to another human?' It screamed, in a surprisingly low frequency. Then charged finn, knocking him to the ground. It was sniffing his face.

Finn thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, it was a peaceful creature. His suspicion was crushed, however, when it screamed in his face, bearing seven rows of the sharpest teeth finn had ever seen. Marceline had been stiff this hole time, unable to move fearing the strange creature. Finn dug his sword into the creatures back- the man's chest. He thought he stabbed it in the heart, and he did, as the creature slowed, but did not stop. Fin swung his sword, tearing him-no-it open, revealing a second set of similar organs. 'what could have done this?' finn, seeing the newly exposed heart, stabbed through it, so far his hands almost touched the creatures ribs. It fell, but fin was covered in entrails. He then saw the beast's twin stomachs swelling, glowing. They exploded, covering him and Marceline in entrails.

He walked over to her, hugging her, and she unstiffened. "sorry marcy. I'm sorry you had to see that... thing" Marceline pushed him off, softly. She looked at him, he was covered in blood. That sent her crazy. She tackled him, put her face up to his and stuck her tongue out. she was about to lick the blood of finn's face, and strangely, he thought, he didn't stop her. But before she did she came to. "finn!" she said covering her mouth "i'm sorry! It's just... all that blood" finn nodded. He started shivering, and laid down, starting to pass out from cold, and exhaustion. Marceline quickly whipped of his clothes, leaving his under wear, so he was mostly clean. Finn freaked out a little, but Marceline covered his mouth. He stopped. Marceline then undressed, down to her underwear. She two, was now mostly clean. She stood there shivering. Finn had averted his eyes, knowing that was the polite thing to do. She laid down next to him, he blushed and she grabbed his shoulders, turning him towards her. He was blushing violently. "this is kind of far for a first date..." she said "but this is just to stay warm. Our only other option is I wrap myself in your clothes and you sleep in that things chest cavity. But I prefer this" "definitely" said finn.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn awoke with Marceline's face in his chest. He knew he should leave to jakes so he decided to wake how he knew she would want him to. He went through his pack and found his recording machine. He turned it on and music started playing. He sang- (again try to find the music. I realize i do this a lot, but only cause i think it makes it better. If you don't like it just don't bother playing it)

Let me be your hero

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero

Marceline woke up. "thanks, hero. It's sundown so i can get us home now" she flew finn back to her place. On the way he couldn't help but wonder what the creature was. When they got there, he said he had to see jake, and ran home.

"JAKE!" yelled finn "FINN!" yelled jake "where were you?" finn blushed. "With marceline" he said. "okay" said jake. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. So fin sat. "finn, you realize that i can smell three things on you. One is your blood, that's not too bad, i'm used to that. Second i smell marceline, and it's a really strong smell and i'm gonna ask about that two, but, i smell other blood on you. Other _human _blood. What's with that?" jake looked down "jake. There was another human. But... it wasn't human. Someone had morphed it with some weird animal. I smell like it's blood because i killed him- it, and when i did it's stomachs exploded all over marceline and me... wich is also leading up to why i smell like her..."


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Jake "dude! You realize that even 1000 years aside, her ... um... 'Body' is like, what 17?" "Jake she's 18. She told me that part of why she turned on her 18th birthday was to stay a teenager forever. And... It's not like we... did anything. We just sort of cuddled. For warmth though!" Jake was still suspicious. "Did you guys make out?" he asked with a smirk. "No!" Finn turned bright red. "I don't think she even wants to... even if she does like me" Jake smirked. "Look buddy, if she cares enough to strip you and her down and cuddle like that for warmth, even if it was a date, instead of making you sleep in a carcass, and you gotta remember that this is Marceline, than she obviously doesn't mind making out. She probably dropped the whole stripping down thing as a hint!" Finn was wondering if he was right.

The next day he was lounging around his shed house when PB walked through the door. "PB! What are you doing here?" he smiled. "Well lady was visiting Jake and he told me about Marceline" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Everything" she said. Finn blushed. He didn't think PB would approve but then he started to wonder why he even cared anymore. "Finn, you have to understand that you and Marceline are moving WAY too fast. Slow down or you'll ruin it for you and her" Finn was surprised. "PB I haven't even kissed her yet. And we only did that in the cave for warmth" "well Finn, girls like a guy who takes initiative. Why don't you try kissing her, then ask about any barriers she thinks she wants to put up. You know, like where you guys should stop what you're doing and all that" then, as quickly as she came she got up and left.

The next day, Finn worked up the courage to go back to Marceline's. When he opened the door he was greeted by a tired Marceline playing her bass. 'why is she up during the day?' finn thought. "hey marcy!" he said, barely masking how terrified he was 'why am I so scared? It's just Marceline' "hey finn" she sounded tired. "wanna jam?" finn was worried "marcy. jake and PB put this crazy idea in my head that... you ... wanted to kiss... me. Heh, heh, funny right?" he said, staring at the floor. He looked up expecting to see Marceline floating above her couch, frustrated. Instead she was right in front of him. He gasped, from the surprise, and before he had a chance to react, Marceline took advantage of the situation and grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a good ten seconds before she stopped and finn fell over from the shock. He took a second to gather his wits, then, he walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They were getting pretty into it when Marceline opened her mouth, an obvious invitation. Finn almost lost sight of what he was doing, but before he could go any further, he let go, stepped back "we need to talk"


	8. Chapter 8

"oh no" said Marceline "you know those are the three words no girl wants to hear from her boyfriend" finn was perplexed 'she called me her boyfriend? After just one date?' "relax" he said "i'm not breaking up with you. I just thought we should establish some barriers" Marceline was secret relieved that he wasn't breaking up with her, but she wouldn't show it. "okay you weenie. One- we're not going further than what we just did. Yet." Finn nodded "okay, now i have one" he said "we have to talk about this with your dad again before we get serious" 'we cuddled in our underwear. How much more serious can we get?' he blushed when he answered his own question. He left his daze to see a very confused vampire staring at him. "i didn't say that out loud did I?" "no you weenie. You haven't said anything since you mentioned my dad" "three" she said "if one of us does want to go further the other has to stop them, however difficult that might be" Marceline thought for a second about how big finn had gotten and she was staring at him. Finn was ready to let her keep doing it, again. She snapped out of it "finn, let's go see my dad now" finn was still entranced at her beauty.

"mister abadeer! Your daughter and her boyfriend are here!" finn still thought that boyfriend didn't sound right. "ah! Finn! Marceline! Okay what do you want?" Marceline had taken finn to a bar to find him, 'strange' thought finn 'what business could he have in a bar?' "dad, me and finn want to talk about getting more serious" the lounges around them cleard, quick-snap. "okay honey you know the drill" she left for the bar. "finn, how old are you again?" finn thought for a moment "i'm fifteen in three weeks, sir" marceline's dad looked at her. "finn, when you reach fifteen you can move with her at the pace you and she wants. No more consulting me to do! Consider it a birthday gift" at that moment Marceline picked him up and whisked him out the door. "THANK YOU, SIR!" he yelled. "take it easy, hero, what'd he say?" finn grabbed marceline's waist and pulled himself up, looking into her eyes. "he said my fifteenth birthday gift is that we can move at our own pace, without consulting him" the vampire smiled, and finn new exactly what she was giving him for his birthday.

As they were flying home, finn saw what looked ike another 'abomination' as he had begun calling it. "Marceline! Drop the finn bomb!" she dropped him without another word. He landed flat on his feet. He was no longer curious, and he wanted to kill it right there and then. He didn't know if this one was evil, being slightly different, but he could see it was in pain. This was a mercy killing. He knew what would happen if he stayed so he dived behind a nearby rock, just as the stomachs burst. He sat there, thinking. 'there's only one thing in all of Ooo that would do this. The lich! But where is getting these humans?' before he could continue thinking, Marceline swept him up and kissed him again. He was so distracted by it, he didn't even notice that by when it was done, they were back at the tree house. And Jake and Lady weren't there.


	9. Chapter 9

Marceline threw Finn against a wall, ready to strike. She pounced on him, and kissed him intensively. "Marceline, wait" said Finn, difficult as it was to hear, with what she was doing and all "maybe, we should wait until my birthday. It's only three weeks away. I can't stand not being around you so we'll still hang out, but we'll hold this off till then, just to make it special" Marceline looked down at the floor. "Okay. I don't know if I can hold it that long, but I'll try"

It was worth the wait. Finn was turning fifteen in just four hours. There had been a huge party. Everyone was there- PB, LSP, FP, Lady, HP, and so many others, and of course, Jake and Marceline were there two. When it had ended everyone left, and Jake went with lady, leaving with "Okay Marcy, you can give him whatever your gift is now!" Marceline and Finn had been so frustrated all the time, having to hold back so much. Then, like two lightning bolts hitting the same place on the ground, they pounced. It was so aggressive, Finn rolling Marceline to be on top, Marceline flipping Finn to get back, they managed to sort of climb- roll- stagger upstairs. This would be Finn's last night in the tree house. They tried to open the door to Finn's room, but were too low to the ground. Finn put his arms around Marceline on the floor, and she stopped kissing him. He looked hurt, but she Marceline ignored him and turned to his neck. He was sure she was going to bite him, but she just poked him with her fangs. She stayed there, nursing on his neck, planning along its surface, probing it, poking it, tasting it.

Marceline felt something jab into her side. She stopped and looked at Finn, disappointed at his lack of restraint when she saw it was just his thumb. What she was doing to him made him twitch all over uncontrollably! She stopped for a moment to catch her breath when Finn flipped her over, jumping at her neck. He saw her two bite marks and bit them slightly. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a slight mark. She arched her back so much he was lifted off the ground. She gasped heavily, and Finn took the opportunity to kiss her with every fibre of his being. She stuck her claws into his chest, having revenge, but Finn didn't mind it. He felt like he would let her drain him dry if she was in need of it. He felt patterns traced across his chest, but payed little attention to it. When she stopped, she rolled off him, exhausted, Finn was a little relieved, he was a little puffed, but had almost become a ravenous beast by that point. He felt a little blood trickle down his stomach. 'Had she scratched me that hard?' finn thought, pulling off his shirt. He looked across his stomach, seeing nothing, but then saw something on the left side of his chest. There, was a bleeding 'M' scratched over his heart. "Just like the one on the tree..." he said, looking at her.

(i did this assuming the readers have seen most of the episodes with Marceline in them.)


	10. Chapter 10

Finn and Marceline spent the rest of the night adventuring. Seeing as he had now promised to move into his own makeshift house, and he knew that Jake and Lady were getting married. He left a note on his half of the treasure- quite a sizable amount- saying it was his gift to them. So he and Marceline went to find new treasure, battling trolls, dragons, thieves and so-on. By the end of the night – Marceline couldn't go during the day- Finn had been covered in cuts, grazes, bruises, and burns. Marceline had very few, as Finn had taken most of his shielding her. But there was only one scar he cared about. He wanted the mark Marceline gave him to stay there forever, along with her. He asked Marceline to bite him over and over. "Maybe when you're eighteen" she would say "but if you go past twenty I won't. It'll be too weird"

When they got home, Marceline and Finn were lying on the couch. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "hey Finn, I'm thinking we should start thinking about moving in together" Finn sat up. "Well, Marcy, my bed's only big enough for one person, and the whole reason I'm staying here is because I want to help Jake if something happens with lady or his little pupsters" Marceline sighed. "Well, why don't we bring my bed over here, and we'll just give it a trial" so Finn grabbed Marceline's umbrella, and they headed to her place. When they got there Finn picked up a few planks of wood, nailed them together, and stuck them under her bed. He used the leverage to lift it up and, being strong from so many fights and adventures lifted it onto his back. Marceline carried some of the wait, and they took it to a boat Finn had set up outside her house for visits. They put it on, and sailed back to the mainland.

After the long, arduous journey home and up the stairs the bed was finally in their room. "My back is all stiff!" grumbled Finn. "Why don't I take a look at that..." she said. They got in bed and Finn took his shirt off. "Marcy" he said "I know you want to exercise caution, and I don't want to push, I really don't, but if you're ready I think we should take another step" Marceline blushed. "Well" she said "why don't you just do something, and I'll copy you and tell you when to stop" Finn's cheeks went light crimson. He his shirt was already off, so Marceline took hers off. She was staring at him, and he was a little uncomfortable. He took his pants off, so she did too. She kept staring at him, expecting him to do more, but he knew there was really only one thing left to remove. "That's all I got" he said Marceline looked a little disappointed, but Finn wasn't looking at her face. He was too distracted; he literally had never seen this side of Marceline.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn and Marceline kissed each other for ten minutes straight. Then Marceline opened her mouth again. Finn didn't know what to do so he just did the same, and she realized what he meant, she probed his mouth, every inch of it. They continued, cuddling, until midnight. Finn realized that since he had been with Marceline he had gotten maybe three or four hours of sleep a night. "marcy, let's go to sleep. I'm really tired" "that's okay finn. i get it"

The next day, finn was more refreshed and Marceline was asleep at the house. He found a trail of blood, leading to a strangely familiar cave. 'this is the cave where me and marceline went on our first 'proper' date' he went inside, remembering how innocent he must have seemed. He heard chanting in the distance, saw a strange green light and found the place where he had killed the abomination. It's carcass had been eaten away, bones cracked, marrow sucked out, organs torn and chewed. He went further into the cave and found none other than... THE LICH! His suspicions confirmed, he realized that without the royal gems, or PB's like-like sweater, he didn't have much to fight the lich with. Then he realized that he did have something to fight for, something more inspiring than all other things he had fought evil with, Marceline- his vampire queen.

"Fiiiinnnn..." whispered the lich, "before we fight, let me tell you of my plan to destroy you, and use your vampire to take over the multi-verse!" finn was terrified, and enraged, not to mention confused 'what the hell is the multi-verse, and why does he need marceline' "Fiiiiinnnn..." he said again, "these 'abominations' as you call them are my children. I was created by humans, using human DNA, and have now used some of my own, along with dark magic and evil energy left over from my old well of power to create them. The reason i need Marceline is because, i know you'll eventually defeat me, with the help of billy, or some other weasel. My children need a human to successfully mate with, because as of yet, they are too stupid to figure out how to create each other like i do." Finn was at his knees. "and because Marceline at least WAS human, she will suffice. With my magic influence, and her vampire cunning, they will open a portal to the multi-verse using the enchiridion, and absorb energy from the timeless universe at the centre, pouring it into the well of power, re-birthing me to take control back and destroy all that exists!

Finn was astounded at the lich's plan, but before he was caught up in it, he drew his sword. "I won't need billy's, jake's, PB's, or anyone else's help!" he attacked the lich, with all his might, using his demon sword, actually managing to injure the bastard. "no-one will hurt Marceline!" at this moment, finn's rage grew to heights he never knew they could, his strikes shook the ground, moved faster than lightning, made sounds of contact like great explosions. His rage clouded his eyes and he lifted his sword above the lich's head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed finn, though it was more of a bellowing, low pitched roar then a sream.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn struck a final blow to the lich. His head rolling along the ground. Finn was relieved, but scared at the strength he drew from Marceline. He turned and left, realizing that Marceline may be in trouble, he ran as fast as he could home. When he got there, he kicked the door open, ran upstairs and was relieved when he found Marceline lying in bed. He snuggled in next to her, but heard the door open. He grabbed his sword and ran downstairs, only to see flame princess when he did. "FINN!" she yelled. Finn didn't want to wake up Marceline. "ssshhh! Marceline's just upstairs" flame princess was fifteen too, and was also going through an 'awkward phase'- she was clearly on her *ahem* period. "I know..." she said, "I just came to say that I'm claiming you back" "claiming me back? Flame princess I'm with Marceline now. I understand that you can be 'expressive' and I just think you should know that, I want us to be friends" flame princess' flame dampened and she began to cry- not tears, but little sparks- Finn comforted hear, "princess, I still care about you- as a friend- and you should watch yourself. Something might be going down with the lich. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Marceline" "okay Finn. Just- I- bye" she smiled.

"Hey finny, how'ya doin?" said Marceline. Finn ran up to her and hugged her like he wouldn't let go. She thought he wanted a kiss but this was more of a protective hug, a 'thank glob you're okay' hug. "Finn. What happened?" asked Marceline. "Nothing you need to worry about, honey. Just promise me you'll be more careful" They went upstairs and Marceline lay down, Finn quickly followed suit.

Two weeks later (or something, who's really counting?)

"Finn" said Jake, "it's been two weeks since I last saw you. You and Marcy make it to tier 5?" Finn looked confused. "Jake... I'm a little shaky on the tiers. Could you remind me?" "FO' so' brotha! Tier one is hugging, two is kissing, three is cuddling, four is getting more... oh... 'tongue- y', five is when you go on a real date, six is spending extended amounts of time together, seven is the hardest- the break up fight, eight is getting back together, ten is when you say 'I love you' for the first time, and eleven is when she says it back, twelve is when you successfully propose, thirteen is when you have doubts, and fourteen is when you get hitched" Finn nodded, "what about fifteen?" Jake's eyes widened, "STAY AWAY FROM THAT! Okay?" Finn was confused "sorry, Finn, tier fifteen is when you finally... um... 'Do it' you know?" Finn blushed again. "Well? Are you at tier five?" "Jake, is it possible to skip a tier?" Jake pondered. "Yes, but once you do you have to go back to it ASAP. Get it?" "Yeah, thanks bro" the two shared a long awaited brofist.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn returned to his newly furnished, now two story house. Like his old one, it was built around a tree, for stability. He had been waiting a few days since he killed the lich, for things to calm down, before he asked Marceline on a 'proper' date. He was surprisingly scared, but decided this was the day to arrange a time and place. He went to the candy kingdom, to find bubblegum. When he found her in her lab, experimenting on little candy people. "Hey PB, if I were to ask you if I could borrow the castle for a night, what would you say?" PB thought. "Well, Finn, if you promise I can trust you not to throw a party and trash it, then I suppose I can stay with Jake and lady for the night" Finn leapt up and hugged PB, she whimpered a little, and Finn was surprised at her lack of self control. "sorry, Finn, it's just that now you're getting older, I, and assumedly some of the other princesses won't be able to hold back as much" Finn was shocked, but put aside any feelings that even slightly remained at the back of his mind, 'no, can't let my mind wander, I love Marceline now' Finn thought, 'Wait what?! Where did that come from, I don't love her. Yet. I think. Yes, yes I do, I'm certain of it!' Finn's thoughts returned to reality. "Thanks PB, I'll keep it clean, I promise"

Finn returned home, and found Marceline in a tiny shirt, short jeans that went up to the top of her thighs, and red, shining boots with heels; the top of the boots reached her knees. A week "wah" is all he could manage. She flew over and kissed him on the check. "Marceline, those clothes... are..." fin trailed off, his mind riddled with scenarios of what he and Marceline where about to do. He snapped himself out of it, finishing what he said, "but do you have anything along the lines of... like, a fancy dress?" "Yeah! 'Course I do!" she smiled. "Well Marcy, I'd like to ask you on a date. A 'proper' date" Marceline bumped his nose with hers, "what'd you have in mind?" Finn blushed, "just wear your dress, and meet me in the candy castle" and with that, he left.

He went back to the tree house, just as PB was getting there. "Hey PB, just came to get my suit!" He climbed upstairs, grabbed his clothes, leapt out onto the roof, and ran to the candy kingdom. When Marceline arrived, he opened the door for her. He was in a black and white tux, no hat, and black shoes which he called his 'outing boots'. He gasped when he saw Marceline wearing a long, black gown that had a gap on the side exposing from her foot to the middle of her thigh. It had a red sash, and she was also wearing long, red gloves that stretched to her elbows. She looked magnificent and Finn couldn't help but ogle her.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn brought Marceline in and put a record on the player. The music was classical, but not boring. He and Marceline enjoyed various red appetisers, a very rare steak, and for dessert, a big bowl of strawberries, covered in chocolate. Marceline at the red out of one then fed it to Finn. They enjoyed their meal intensely. Finn stood. "m'lady" he lifted Marceline out of the chair, taking her hand. "You know I hate dancing" said Marceline. "So do I, but this wouldn't be complete without it" Finn added. They slow danced for one song, then two, then five, then ten. By the end they were exhausted, but Finn wasn't done. He led her outside, where a carriage with candy cane supports, candy corn sides, and peppermint wheels. She hopped in and then peppermint butler liquorish whipped the horses with bubblegum manes and they were off, back to Finn's house.

When they arrived, Finn went straight upstairs (the layout of the house is more or less the same as the tree house, but slightly smaller, and with less rooms.) He got in his room and got straight out of his suit and into the shower. He knew the polite thing to do would be to let Marceline go first, but he smelled awful! He didn't want her smelling him like that. He was showering when Marceline undressed in his room, still in her frilly under-garments, and asked Finn if she could brush her fangs. "Sure" he said as she entered. "Wait, I didn't know that vampires brushed their teeth" Marceline giggled. "well" she said, still giggling, "I usually just swish heavy strength cleaning liquid in my mouth, seeing as it can't do much more than make me puke, once every few months. I brush my teeth now so I won't get you sick" he heard the door open shortly, then close. Taking that she was out of the room, he got of the shower.

"FINN!" squealed the vampire. "Oh glob...!" Finn yelled, quickly grabbing his towel to cover his shame. Had a surprised look in her eyes. "Finn, I thought we agreed not to go that far... yet" she said. Finn blushed "I thought you had left!" he squeaked. Marceline ran out, and Finn quickly followed suit, after dressing of course. He grabbed her wrist and she winced, her eyes tightly shut, she squealed again "FINN! DON'T!" He let go and sat down. She realized she was fine and sat down next to him. "Marcy, what did you think I was doing? I just thought you had left" Marceline looked down "I'm sorry Finn, I just thought ... you were... trying to... force 'it' out of me" Finn hugged Marceline, patting her hair, wiping a single tear from her cheek, he said " I would never, ever force anything from you. Least of all 'that'. I have to admit, though, I'm a little hurt you'd think that" Marceline started crying again. "Please don't be!" she sobbed "I was just... I was... I've been hurt before. But... nothing ever actually happened, I got away before it could" "hey" he said "at least we're even now!" He masked his rage that someone would try to do that to her. But she could see his bawled fists, knuckles white with rage.

(_So what happened to Marceline? Don't worry, you'll find out, but it's not really graphic, mostly just brief descriptions and innuendo.)_


	15. Chapter 15

(_this chapter's gonna be a long one, and the ones from now on might be too. But they won't drop below 500 words- promise)_

Finn comforted Marceline, still in her underwear. "it's okay, i'm sorry i scared you" he said, "i understand if you don't want to, but if you wanna talk about it, i'm here" she stopped sobbing. "well, about twenty years ago..." fin couldn't imagine that she was really 1000 years older than him, seeing her in this state. "when i lived at the tree house, i was walking on the hills. A group of ten or so guys with ski masks on approached me. I was arrogant, and bit one of them, draining him. While i did it, i was distracted and one of them grabbed my axe bass and threw it on the ground. Another grabbed my legs and threw me off his now dead friend. One held my arms as i kicked and screamed and one of them got on top of me. Luckily, he made the mistake of kissing me, roughly, on the mouth. Seeing this opportunity, i bit his tongue and ripped it out, momentarily loosening their grip. I got up and ran. I ran for hours with them following me, i was crying, until i found the candy kingdom. I ran in and the banana guards lifted the gate, stopping them from getting in. And that's it" finn was standing now. His fists red and white. "are any of them still alive?" he asked. "well, one is. He was another vampire" finn looked her in the eyes. "where is he!?" he said. Marceline trembled a little. "he lives in a cave not far from here. The one with the arching trees out front, y'know?" she said. He was already on his way.

When he found the cave, he drew his sword and ran in. "get out here you bastard!" he roared. A big, muscle bound vampire approached him. "what do you want, wimp?" he boomed. "i'm here to avenge my girlfriend, Marceline The Vampire Queen!" he stabbed at the creatures side before it could react. He fell to the ground, dragging finn down as he did. They squabbled for finn's sword, finn being victorious, he stood up. The vampire started to crawl away, but finn stood on his foot. "How does it feel to be held in place, fearing for your life?" his faced turned to a demonic smile and he pushed the sword through the vampire's heart. He then chopped of his head and buried them on different sides of the cave, not wanting to take chances, as he had never killed a vampire before.

He walked back through his door to find Marceline asleep on the couch. Seeing her perfect vampire body, that just half an hour early had been a dishevelled mess, made him smile. He hung up his sword, threw his clothes into a pile of rags, leaving his underwear, carried his queen upstairs. He put her in his bed and laid down next to her. She snuggled into his chest and he whispered "i promise you will never be hurt, as long as i live. Whether it's the lich, a monster, or a simple spider, i would leap in front of you, putting my life on the line, just to see you safe" and with that he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke to Marceline, staring at his eyes. "finn, when you said 'now we're even' what exactly did you mean?" finn blushed at the memory. "uuuhhh... you remember that time me and jake were in your closet?" Marceline thought, after all, it was about two years ago. "yeah" finn blushed more at the memory. "well, when you were taking a shower, jake sent me to scope the scene. I accidently went in your bathroom, and saw a sock drop in front of me, so i looked up. And... Well... there you were. Naked" said finn. Marceline sat up. Finn decided to as well. Marceline took off her bra before he could react, and sat on his lap, facing him. She kissed him passionately, and his embarrassments, fears, and anxieties left his mind. He kissed her back, rolling over, with his hands on her waist. His blue eyes opened, and he passionately kissed her too. For minutes, they continued. When they were too tired to go on, finn flipped Marceline again, and she fell asleep on his chest. He quietly whispered, almost unaware of doing so "i think i love you Marceline"

In the weeks following, things were peaceful. Flame princess came to terms with finn and marceline's relationship, hunson abadeer hadn't eaten any souls, there was no sign of the lich or his 'children', and Marceline was happy that finn had finally admitted to loving her. She, however, had not said it back. "Marceline, i know i may have been caught in the moment, but i kind of expected you to at least say you love me by now. I don't wanna rush you, and i want you to know i really do, but a simple acknowledgement would have been nice" Marceline smiled. "well, finn, the only reason i haven't said it is because i've been in shock you only admitted it then" finn seemed confused. "but... you never said it to me before" Marceline sighed. "i... say every time you fall aslepp before me. I say in my mind all day long. Every time you leave to go adventuring i say it. I just- i've never been- i couldn't say it to your face because i thought you didn't feel that way too"

Finn was shocked at her admission. "of course i feel that way. If you asked me, i'd swim to the bottom of the ocean, even if i knew i would drown. I would walk through the fire kingdom's hottest fire, i'd even hand Ooo right over to the lich if he promised me he'd leave you be" Marceline smiled again. "oh finn"


	16. Chapter 16

(Three weeks later)  
"hey princess!" said finn, "what'r ya doin?" Bubblegum glanced at him, "just working on my formula to raise the dead. It's coming along nicely" finn looked at pb, noticing that not much had changed about her since he was thirteen. "PB, i'm not trying to start anything, me being with Marceline and all, but you look like you're still eighteen. Why is that?" princess bubblegum was surprised that he noticed. "hhmmm..." she said, "perhaps you are old enough to know the truth" finn had no idea what she meant by this. "finn, remember when i increased my biomass to become eighteen again?" she asked. "yeah" he replied. "well, i'm still eighteen because i don't need to age unless i alter my physical state" finn thought that was reasonable, but had one question. "if you can do that, why can't the other candy folk?" bubblegum replied, "i designed the candy people so that this process happens naturally, over about fifty years. I just need to stay like this until i find a man to rule the kingdom with me, so i can have an heir to the throne, but until then, i'll just have to remain eighteen. I would just build an heir, but only a bubblegum decendant can willingly manipulate their age. But i will eventually run out of sugar to modify myself with, so i need you to help me find a husband" finn was shocked that she had told him this, 'how old is she really?' he thought, 'no, that's not important now' he thought.

Finn returned home and told Marceline that PB would start dating guys to try and find a husband soon and that he would be her bodyguard. "okay, as long she doesn't try anything" said Marceline suspiciously. So finn spent the next few nights protecting the princess from all sorts of dangers. She had about six dates a day. Then, on the fifth day, she went back to the castle. She hugged finn and said "thanks, hero, i might have been hurt if you weren't there. And she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Then the nose. Then on the lips. Finn's eyes opened wide. "princess!" he gasped, "i can't!" she moved him over to the throne. "finn, of all the men i've seen this week, none seemed more enticing than you..." she said. Finn was struggling, 'what if Marceline sees me?' he worried. She kept kissing him, but he managed to push her off. "finn" she whined, "what does it take? I thought you always used to like me. Why won't you be mine now?" she pleaded. "princess, i did like you" he said struggling, "but i love Marceline. I can't do this to her" princess tried to ignore him and removed his shirt, only to find what he had warned her about. "aaahh!" she squealed, "how could she do this to you? Cut you up like this?" she screamed. Finn calmed her down a little. "it was a spur of the moment thing. She just wants people to know that i'm hers. People like you. Because it's true. I love her and this would break her heart, i have to leave" he grabbed his shirt and ran out the door, leaving PB in tears.

When he got home he burst through the door. Marceline came out to see what the commotion was. Finn made one of the biggest mistakes of his life when he ran and hugged her. "finn... what is that i smell?" she asked. "It's bubblegum isn't it!" she smelt his face. "you were kissing her!" at this point she was in tears, and pushed finn out of the way. She ran out of the house crying out "AFTER EVERY THING, YOU GO AND DO THAT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET MYSELF BBE CLOSE TO ANYONE! YOU BASTARD!" finn ran outside, but she had vanished in the woods.

Finn waited by his door, into the next day and the next night, waiting for her to come back. But she didn't so he went to the only place he could: Jake's. "Jake!" he called. It was late, and he and Lady were just about to go to bed. "What finn?" he yelled back. "i need your nose, get down here!" quick as a flash, jake was down, and outside. "what's so important?" finn just rubbed his shirt, which Marceline had cried on and told jake, "i'll explain everything later, just tell me which way she went!" he pleaded. Jake sniffed and pointed to her house. "there"


	17. Chapter 17

Finn ran to her house and saw that she had piled rocks up all over the entrance. He had no idea how she did it, but he wasn't getting in. He also had another problem. The boats that he used to get to her house before she started living with him were all sunk and wrecked. He knew that the water was freezing, and he would die if he was in there for more than a few minutes. So he ran home. When he got there, jake was explaining what happened to PB, and he ran upt to her. "Why would you do this to me!?" he shouted. She was quite scared of him. "finn i'm really sorry for how i acted. You told me to stop, but, like i said, now that your getting older and more... umm... attractive, me and the other princesses won't be able to hold back. Please, if there's anything i can do- "no!" he interrupted "you've done enough!" and with that, he ran home, trying to find some planks to make a raft. As he ran, jake whispered something in bubblegum's ear.

'why, why, why?' finn thought, 'why did she do that to me?' as he carried the now complete, but unsteady raft. He ran as fast as he could, all the way to the freezing ocean that stood between him and the vampire. he put the raft in the water, and dived on it. It broke under his weight and he decided to swim, as the cave had underwater entrances. He swam down and forwards for as long as he could, but blacked out before he could reach the surface.

"wha... who... what happened?" finn awoke on the ice. "hey, man! You alright?" said jake. He and princess bubblegum where there, and jake explained how he had pulled finn out of the water. Finn stood, weakly, and looked jake in the eyes, "jake, stretch me over there" he ordered as he pointed to the rocks. Jake used all his might to lift finn to the area he thought he might be able to knock down. By now the sun was rising over the nearby mountains, and soon it would reach the one hole in the cave's ceiling. There, under that hole, through a hole he had made in the rocks, finn saw Marceline standing, waiting, crying. "NOOO!" he screamed. He fought through the rocks, but Marceline was already starting to burn. He tackled her now weak, almost lifeless body out of the sun.

"Finn!" she sob-screamed, "put me back! I thought i had found a reason to live my undead life, but even you left me" she sobbed. As this happened, PB crawled through the hole in the rocks. "Marceline!" she yelled. "you!" she hissed, " i'll kill you!" PB looked scared, "Marceline, finn didn't do anything. It's all my fault!" she ran over, "i kissed finn and saw the 'M'. He got out from under me as fast as he could and ran home to you. I thought he would still have feelings for you, but the hole he was struggling, saying 'no, no! I love Marceline!' I should have never tried anything. He even dived into the freezing water to get to you. Had jake not have been here, he would have died coming after you!" Marceline stared at finn. she hugged into him, and cried more than ever before.

"buddy" said jake, "we've gotta get you home" PB nodded, "finn, if you stay here much longer, you'll die from hypothermia" Marceline looked up, and saw that finn was blacking out. "you guys won'tget him there fast enough" and she floated up, grabbed her umbrella, and flew finn back to the house. She got him there in no time, but he was out cold. She tossed him onto the bed, tore off his clothes, and hers, and warmed his body with hers. She pulled up the covers, and even though she was cold-bodied, she did his best to keep him warm. Outside, PB told jake to tell finn and Marceline how sorry she was, and they went back to their homes, respectively.

"i'm sorry finn. i'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you too much, you can't die. That would kill me. Promise me you won't die" Marceline pleaded over and over again, until she could here finn's pulse, feel his breath, hear him say: "i would never leave you marcy. I promise i would die before betraying you willingly, and if i hadn't have stopped you before you burned to death, i would never be able to live with myself. I would tie one of those boulders to my leg and toss it in the frozen ocean. I would never let you do that. I love you more than anything"

The next morning, after finn and Marceline had finally gotten some sleep, he took her back to the hill where they had their first date, finn caressed marceline's hair, massaged her shoulders, kissed her softly, pressed his nose to her bite marks. "Marceline, i'm sorry. I really didn't think she'd do that" he reassured her. "i know you didn't mean to" she said softly, as he pulled her in closer by the waist. "finn..." she whispered, laying him on the ground and laying on top of him, "i trust you. With my entire being" the way she said it, finn knew exactly what she meant. 'she trusts me with her life! I can't believe that she would forgive me that fast. Thanl glob' he stayed still for a while, then picked her up, bridal style and carried her home.

Marceline kissed finn on the forehead and he left, having to speak with jake. "hi jake" he said, "been a big year, huh?" jake smiled. "yeah. You wanna talk about marcy?" He said. "yup" He said, "jake, i'm turning sixteen soon, and i wanna propose to marcy at the end of the night" jake was surprised. "finn, you can't get married until you're eighteen" finn smiled and looked up at the night sky. "i know. But if i ask her when i turn sixteen, we can get married the day after i turn eighteen" jake smiled and hugged finn. "cool bro. And me and lady are getting married soon to. I want you to be my best man" the two brotherly hugged, and went home.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month since the incident with PB and Finn's birthday was coming up fast. He didn't think Marceline would like it, but the only person who he thought would be able to help him find a ring was princess bubblegum. He walked through the castle doors, to find her planning some new candy houses on a map of the kingdom. "Hey princess" he said, cautiously, "This is really important, can we talk, alone?" he said looking at the banana guards, and peppermint butler. They left, and PB told Finn to come closer, promising she wouldn't do anything. He was weary, but eventually realised she was genuinely sorry. "Princess, I need you to help me find a ring. For Marceline" PB smiled gently, "okay Finn, but are you sure you're ready for this?" Finn thought for a moment, 'am I? Does she want to? What if she's mad because I went to PB?' "Yes" he said, surely. "Okay, let's go find a ring" so they left in a candy carriage to the engagement ring kingdom.

When they got there, they opened the sparkling doors, to reveal streets of gold, people made of rings, guards wearing chain mail made of linked rings, and ring princess greeted them. "Hello bubblegum! Greetings Finn!" She said hugging them. "What brings you here?" PB thumbed at Finn, "he wants a ring for his girlfriend. He's proposing" she said. Ring princess's eyes brightened, "Marceline? I know just the ring!" She brought them to the castle. "Those shops have nice ones, but the most magnificent rings in all of Ooo are in my collection" she said opening a steel and glass cabinet. "wow" Finn and PB said in unison. It was three metres tall, filled with beautiful rings. "here!" said ring princess, "this one'll be perfect!" she handed finn a ring made of obsidian, with a crimson diamond on it. The writing on the ring had been carved in and filled with emerald beast blood that had crystallized. It had been forged in king dragon's blood. "it really is perfect. She'll love it. Thanks princess's" he hugged both of them.

Finn went home and found jake outside. "hey, man! Ready for the wedding tonight?" said jake, "uhh... huh, huh... yeah" he had completely forgotten. "seeya there!" called jake running off. 'oh glob, oh glob, oh glob!' thought finn, rushing upstairs to tell Marceline. before he opened his door, he put the ring in his pocket. He walked in, too find that she was in the shower. Knowing she would soon be out, he hid the ring in the most secret compartment under his bed. It was a compartment between the floorboards that not even Marceline knew about. He knew this because he left a vial of blood in there, and knew that if Marceline found it, she couldn't resist drinking it. It was still unopened, so he knew she hadn't found it. He quickly put the ring in there, and stood, as he heard the shower's door knob turn. 'well, at least she didn't see me' he thought.

Marceline walked out, completely naked, apparently unaware of finn's presence until now. "finn!" she squealed, cutely. He turned his head. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but he was being polite. She quickly got dressed and asked him what was so important that he had to barge in on her shower. "we gotta be at jake and lady's wedding in just four hours! Quick, get that dress you wore on our date on!" he hurried, "i'm gonna go get my suit on" After this was done, she floated above him, "finn, do you realise we hadn't made out since the- um- 'incident'?" finn looked at her, "yeah. Yeah, i do. I promise we'll do whatever you want when we get home" Marceline smirked, "anything?" finn blushed.

They arrived an hour early, thanks to marceline's flying powers. Finn went to see jake, and Marceline went to sit amongst the crowd. The wedding was held just outside the candy kingdom, on a hill, as the sun was beginning to set. "yo, bro! Hows it goin?" said finn to jake, like he was thirteen again. Jake smiled, in a blue tuxedo, with a red rose sticking out of the pocket. Red was finn's favourite colour, being that of marceline's eyes. He told jake about the ring, and he said it looked great. "you look great, bro" he said to his brother. "finn, i made you my best man for two reasons. One, your my brother, and my best buddy. And two, you are a man now. What i'm trying to say is, in just two years, you'll be eighteen, and i know you and Marceline will be together still, i just wanna say, you guys have my blessings, even if that doesn't mean a thing" finn smiled, hugging his brother, "of course it means something. It means a lot"

The wedding was starting, and Finn and Jake stood next to each other, as lady's dad walked her up the aisle. The wedding was done in Korean, and English, so it was very long and boring. At the end, jake slid a completely blank ring on lady's finger, telling her that she could make it whatever colour she wanted. She flashed it with her horn, and it became the same yellow as jake's fur. After this, they had a great big party, and everyone was happy, lady and jake were the most of all. When the party was over, Marceline took finn home and threw him on the couch. "Marceline, i know i said anything, but i didn't really mean 'that'. Let's just... hold off for that, till later" Marceline laughed, "i wasn't gonna do that! Let's just make out already" she whipped his shirt off, and slid out of her dress. He pulled her in by the waist, no longer floating. She sat up on his lap, "kiss me hero!" she yelled with excitement.


	19. Chapter 19

The hero's sixteenth birthday was only two days away. Being that the lich's children had not appeared anywhere in Ooo, finn, and the rest of Ooo, had forgotten about them. He had told bubblegum and jake and Marceline, among a few other people, to stay cautious of things like that, but he hadn't told them the whole story. Least of all the part involving Marceline. but that was all to change, when finn heard a slow, growling mumble outside his bedroom window.

"who's there?" he said, leaning out. Marceline was in bed too, but had not awoken. "is that you jake?" he said. All he heard in response was heavy breathing, and mumbling. So, he decided to go outside to check on things. When he got there, he saw something that made him shiver to the bone. Abominations. The lich's children. Everywhere, all around the house. There must have been at least a hundred of them. "Oh my glob..." finn trailed off. Before he had time to call out to Marceline, one pounced, and he drew his sword fast enough to parry it, but that strike shook his entire being. "NO!" he roared again, "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" he swung his sword at one, luckily, with enough force to remove it's man-bear head right then and there. But there was too many, and he knew that against a force of this magnitude, he wouldn't stand a chance. "Marceline!" he called out, dodging a dog-child-thing, "get out of the house!" Marceline looked out the window, and seeing what was happening, immediately swooped down and grabbed finn's shoulders. "Marcy, that was stupid. What if one of them was to catch you?" Marceline looked at finn's blue eyes, "they don't want me finn! let's just get to the candy kingdom" the horde followed and finn couldn't help but worry at how wrong she was.

They floated up to bubblegum's window, and finn knew how much Marceline still hated her, but it was their only choice. "Princess" called finn, "quick, open the castle door and get everyone inside!" PB moved aside for them to float in. "PB, the lich's children are coming, in massive numbers. You have to get your people in the castle. NOW" said finn sternly. PB shouted to peppermint butler to sound the town bells, and he hurried off. "now, finn" she said, ignoring marceline's glares of hatred, "what's going on?" finn glanced at Marceline then quickly told them too sit down. Jake had been staying at the castle with lady, and they heard the commotion, so at this point they burst into PB's room as well. "Finn!" said jake, and lady, but lady said it in Korean, "what's happening out there?" finn told everyone to take a seat, so he and Marceline and PB sat on the bed, and jake morphed into a chair for lady to sit in.

"everyone, i told you about the lich's plan to use those- those things, to open a portal with the enchiridion, to the multiverse, so his 'children' could absorb the power from the other universes and give it to him, making him unstoppable. Well, after i killed the lich and he told me this, i went straight home to check on Marceline. this was because there was a part of his plan i didn't tell you about" the hero said, looking at marceline's trembling body. "the lich told me that his children weren't smart enough to recreate themselves the way he made them. They needed to reproduce naturally. And because he created them from his own semi-human DNA, he could only create male ones. And because their reproductive systems are more or less human, they need a human female" he grabbed marceline's hand, "or at least... a female that WAS human" marceline's eyes flew open wide. "ME" she said, terrified. Everyone else in the room was astonished. "yes" said finn, "that's why i didn't want them to catch you" everyone was dumbfounded at the scheme that the lich had created. All but Marceline, who was shivering and crying into finn's shoulder.

At this point, the horde had almost reached the city, and since the attack on finn and Marceline, more had crawled out of their hiding places, under rocks, in caves, in forests, abandoned buildings, and now they numbered nearly a thousand. It was a terrifying sight. All that could be heard from the massing group of horrible creatures was a loud, angry, (somewhat horny) growl. They were after Marceline, and finn and the rest of the group knew it. "LICH ALERT! LICH ALERT!" yelled the gumball guardians, firing their sugar-beams at the horde. They climbed out of the city, and managed to utterly destroy about two hundred of the beasts, but were overpowered, and the creatures crawled up their legs, eating into their bodies and destroying them from the inside. "oh glob..." trembled PB, "they destroyed the guardians" the group had moved to the, thus far unused, war room. At this point, a familiar laugh was heard, as a blue, bearded weirdo floated into the window.

"Ice king?!" said the group in unison. "yep! It's me!" he said, dancing about. "i was coming over to kidnap princess bubblegum, and saw those creepy things outside! I just wondered if you wanted my help saving the city again" PB was hesitant, after all, he did nearly kill her last time he tried to help stop the lich, but she reluctantly accepted. "Sweet!" He exclaimed, "okay i'll go out there and freeze some of them" finn stood and hugged Marceline, still shivering, "i'll go too" he said "PB and lady, take marcy to the safest room, and lock yourselves in" just as he was about to leap out the window into action, jake grabbed him and put him on his back. "i'm coming too, bro. Gotta protect m'lady" he said. The three headed out over to the gate, where banana guards were struggling to hold off the beasts. They weren't exactly Spartans after all. Hudson abadeer opened a portal next to the three. "What's this about those things coming after my daughter?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Mister Abadeer!" said Finn, a little relieved, "this time I'm actually glad to see you!" Hunson turned and saw the horde of beasts. "I suppose you want my help with that?" Finn nodded. Hunson chanted something and about a hundred demons appeared. Hunson, Finn, Jake, and Ice king stood in front of the small demon army, which was behind the horde of man-beasts. The creatures turned, giving the banana guards time to regroup and properly defend the gate. Finn drew the demon sword, and his old golden blade, holding them both towards the charging enemy, Jake grew to a giant size, ice king drew his ice ninja nun chucks, Hunson changed to his chaotic demon form, and the demon army drew the dinged up swords, and clubs they had on them at the time of summoning. This was it. The horde charged, the group of four readied themselves and Finn roared like a lion, "THEY WILL NEVER GET THEIR GLOB-DAMNED HANDS ON MARCELINE!" And they charged forwards.

Finn slammed his demon sword into a man-tiger's head, slicing threw a smaller man-pig's chest with his other sword as he did. "Stay away from my lady!" yelled Jake, squashing ten creatures, and moving on. Ice king was freezing a group of abominations, before smashing them with his nun chucks. Hunson was vaporising them with help from clouds of sentient blood mist, and the demon army was doing their best to fight back. The time was eight o'clock at night, and the battle raged on, Finn hacking and slashing, ice king freezing and bashing, Jake crushing and swatting, and Hunson vaporizing and soul-swallowing. The demon army was all but dead and the hero's were tired and weary, but only two hundred or so foes remained, and Finn was determined to smite them all. The struggle had lasted until the sun was rising. Fearing death, Hunson opened a nightosphere portal and ran through. The demon army was dead, and the ice king almost passed out. Finn and Jake were still fighting strong, Finn atop his brother, slashing and stabbing away.

The battle almost seemed lost, when in a final act of kindness, the ice king used all his crown's remaining strength and rained frozen lightning bolts down on the enemy, killing half of them. The banana guards rushed in, evening the numbers. It was now or nothing, a hundred against a hundred, beast against a boy, his dog, and a few bananas. A group of ten abominations piled on top of Finn, knocking him off Jake. He fought on the ground, covered in bloody mud. Jake was busy holding back fifty more beasts, and the banana guards were spearing their way through the remaining half. Finn threw off the abominations, stabbing and hacking until nothing but a pile of entrails remained. Now, every time he killed one, its stomach would burst, causing much confusion, but the hero fought through it, just in time to save Jake from being over powered. The brothers killed the surrounding beasts and the guards finished off the rest. Finn stuck his sword through the skull of one final man-wolf, and the battle was over. The earth beneath them drenched with blood of beast, demon and man. Finn was covered with bruises, cuts, bites and tears. His bones were broken and he fell to the ground next to the ice king. Jake, now covered in entrails, and disgusted at what he had witnessed, picked up the two and carried them into the candy hospital. Finn was unconscious and mere moments from death. Everything went black.

The nurses held everyone back as Finn and the ice king were cleaned. Head nurse poundcake walked out of the cleaning room and told Marceline, Jake, lady, and PB that they could enter. Finn was hooked up to the finest life support machine PB had built, utilizing technology from before the war. Ice king didn't need it; he was awake and watching over Finn, like a good friend. "What..." was all Marceline could manage, seeing Finn like this. Jake walked over to ice king and gave him a hug. "Thanks man, without you, we probably wouldn't have made that" ice king smile, and a crack appeared in his crown. He pushed Jake away, shaking, and was consumed by a bright light. When the light disappeared, the crown was broken, and his skin had reverted back to its normal colour. "Thank you Jake" he said warmly, in slightly more sane tone then the usual. Everyone was astonished. "When i used the remaining power in the crown, it was weakened, having someone like Jake genuinely thank me as a friend, the crown's power couldn't keep its hold on me. I am no longer the ice king. Now i'm just friendly old Simon. Simon Petrikov"

"wait..." said PB, "does this mean you're not a wizard anymore?" Simon thought for a moment, "well, i guess i'm not. All my powers came from the crown. But i guess i could always get Bufo to teach me to become a wizard again" he smiled. As he was saying this, a strange, but familiar figure sparkled into the room. "Hey guys! It's me! Magick man!" the figure announced. "Magic man!?" growled jake "get out of here" magic man frowned. "relax, pooch, i'm here to help finn. i heard it was his birthday tomorrow, and seeing that i didn't help you guys fight those creepy things, i thought i'd give finn his present early" everyone was a little confused. "what's the present?" said Marceline, hesitant to let anyone touch finn. magic man smiled, "well, in his current state, finn's not gonna be anywhere near ready to party tomorrow, and i'm bored, so i want to help him get back to his normal self, so we can party. So, i went to death, and beat him in a musical match, and he gave me this" he pulled out a small pill. "it's from before the war and there's only one left. I decided to get it from death and use it on finn so we can PARTY!" before anyone could react, he opened finn's mouth and popped in the pill, and finn swallowed it.


	21. Chapter 21

Finn's eyes flew open, and he gasped like he had just come from the bottom of the ocean. As soon as he awoke, he saw Marceline, and kissed her as soon as he could. He would have stayed like that for hours; had there not have been others in the room. "Finn!" yelled Marceline, almost squealing, "thank glob you're okay!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Finn looed over to the 'man' that had revived him. "Magic man!?" he yelled. "It's okay, i saved you!" He said. Simon looked at Finn, like an old friend, "hello Finn" he said, "I'm glad to see that you're okay" Finn squinted, not sure what he was looking at "s-Simon? Simon petrikov?" Simon smiled, "yeah it's me. You're probably used to calling me ice king though" Finn's eyes widened "Finn, I'm sorry for all the things I've done. And I forgive you for wailing on me all those times. You were doing the right thing" Finn's eyes went teary, and he hugged the old man. "Marceline" said Simon, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends" Marceline smiled, "that's okay" she said "you saved my Finn. You're forgiven for everything" they smiled and hugged. "Ahem" coughed doctor princess, "hello SIMON" she said angrily. Simon leaned over to Finn and whispered "did I kidnap her or something" Finn nodded. "This isn't about that!" said the doctor, "Simon. It's me. Betty"

"BETTY?!" exclaimed the group of people, "The girl from the tapes? Simon's fiancée?" "Yes" she said. "when I left Simon, I took this gem with me" she pointed to her head-necklace-thing, "it's had a similar effect on me as the ice crown had on Simon, but I was able to retain my sanity" Simon started crying, "I'm sorry betty! Please forgive me!" he cried out. Her expression changed from one of anger to a slight smile. "you old fool. I've been waiting for you to find me for all these years. I would have stayed when you kidnapped me, but i wasn't sure it was you. I forgive you and i love you. I'm sorry" the two kissed. "we'll leave you alone" said simon, as he slowly stood and walked her out of the room. Everyone was happy for them.

As finn recovered, Marceline took him home to prepare for the party. They decided to have it in the cloud kingdom. They invited the party god, the two headed duck, PB, FP, all the other princesses, even LSP, that guy, the other guy, peppermint butler, the punchbowl, the duke and dutches of nuts and their kids, the citizens of the candy kingdom, marceline's dad, jake's brother Jermaine, of course jake and lady, the water fountain babes, the bucket night, ricardio the heart guy- now harmless and married to gunther, the penguins, and many, many others. The party lasted deep into the night, jake and finn did the science dance, peppermint butler dj'd with the party god, Marceline played her axe bass, and everyone had a great time. Even simon and betty were there, with ricardio and gunther, there was no problems, or kidnappings, or cat-fights (literal or figurative) and Marceline and finn were happy.

The party was so great, the party god decided to give everyone temporary "party powers" so they could party for ages. The party went into the next day, and the next, and the next. Afterwards, finn and Marceline said goodbye to everyone, and thanked the cloud people for being so generous, and returned home. Finn was still planning on proposing to Marceline, but he had been convinced to wait by jake. He decided he would wait a few more days, to gather his wits. He was in luck, because he wanted to propose in front of his friends, and simon and betty were finally getting married. The ring simon had kept for her was destroyed in the battle with the lich's children, so he got her another one from the ring kingdom. The wedding was tonight, in fact, so finn had a perfect opportunity. Simon invited everyone he had harmed over the years. And betty invited all her doctor friends. Finn and Marceline hadn't spent 'quality time' together in a while, so all they did for three hours straight was make out. Marceline had sneakily slipped off finn's shirt, and her shirt and bra, and was quietly making her way downstairs.

"WHA..." said finn, surprised. He had fallen off the bed when he realized that she was completely naked. "marcy..." he was about to protest, but all he could do was stare at her. Not in a perverted way, but all he could think of was her exquisite form. She slowly walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. "Marceline... wait, i don't think we're ready for this" the vampire seemed disappointed, but understood, so they just continued to make out. she had managed to remove finn's pants though. And this lasted for hours. They wanted it to last so much longer, but they had to get ready for the wedding. Finn and Marceline put on the clothes they wore for their first 'proper' date, they really didn't have any other fancy stuff, and headed out to the ice king's- well, now it would be simon and betty's- cave.

When they got there, they met all their friends, even ones that used to be enemies, and sat down for the reception. The minister- jake's brother- went through the regular procedure, and finally, after a few hours, told the couple to kiss. Finn smiled, glad to finally see his old foe at peace. The after party wasn't big. Certainly not 'finn's birthday big' as the term was now. Finn stood and asked everyone to gather. "Everyone, i'm happy to see the ice- no, simon, happy at last. He may not be as crazy, or as fun, but he's happy with betty, and that's all that matters for them. Now, i'd hate to draw attention away from the big couple, but i have something really important to say" everyone was listening contently, especially Marceline. "now, you'd have to be living under a rock not to know that me and Marceline have been together for a while now, and this is something i've been planning for a while" he took marceline's hand, and floated her slightly above him. "Marceline, the vampire queen" he said, taking a knee and bowing his head, as jake had told him to, "i've been through so much to keep you safe and comfortable" he said, "and i would do it again, tenfold. You know i would swim to the bottom of any ocean. I would fight any beast to protect you. And i want you to be with me forever. Will you allow me to be your king? will you marry me?" Marceline was dumfounded and speechless. Everyone was smiling with anticipation. Marceline was at the verge of tears. "i-i-we..." she trailed off, "no" she said to everyone's shock, and flew out of the cave. Finn's head was still bowed, but tears ran down his cheeks and onto the floor beneath him.

(okay! There will be a sequel called finnceline1.2 promise!)


End file.
